Especial de navidad: SuFin
by eclipse total
Summary: "Es la noche del 24 de Diciembre, y en la casa del matrimonio se puede ver a un Sueco esperando a su amado en compañía de su hijo y Hanatamago. Él comprendía lo que hacía su "esposa", pero esa navidad, específicamente, estaba tardando demasiado en volver a casa." -One-shot -


**Hetalia no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de los personajes de este fic. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece. Este fic es escrito de fans, para fans y sin fines de lucro ;)**

SuFin, aunque la mayor parte se enfoca en la linda familia que hacen Suecia, Finlandia, Sealand y Hanatamago.

* * *

_**~*ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD*~**_

* * *

_Noche del 24 de Diciembre_

* * *

Finlandia siempre decía que el tiempo en familia era sagrado, Suecia, de alguna u otra forma, pensaba lo mismo. Y sin embargo, esa navidad, estaba tardando más de lo habitual en llegar a casa. Suecia no lo culpaba por irse, después de todo ya era una tradición.

Pero no iba a decir que no se encontraba ya preocupado, eso sería una enorme mentira.

-Papá, ¿Por qué mamá no ha llegado? – Preguntó el pequeño Sealand, jugando con Hanatamago. La perrita se le abalanzaba, lamiéndole la cara.

-Está trabajando – Respondió el sueco.

El niño se levantó de la alfombra y se dirigió al sofá, donde se sentó al lado de Suecia, este, que leía un libro, levantó la vista y llevó la mano a la cabecita rubia, acariciando el cabello con ternura. Eran países, además, Finlandia y él eran hombres, así que no podían tener hijos, no era como si ese niño compartiera la _misma sangre_ que él o que Finlandia… sin embargo, Suecia mentiría si decía que no le gustaba el trabajo de ser padre.

Hanatamago se unió al retrato familiar, aún incompleto, acercándose al sofá, sin subirse en él, y recargar las patitas y la cabeza en el regazo de Sealand. El pequeño la acarició detrás de la oreja y, extasiada, la mascota comenzó a mover la cola de un lado a otro.

-Papá… - El niño volvió a llamar la atención del sueco, este despegó, una vez más, la vista del libro para observar a su _hijo_. - ¿Por qué cada navidad mamá siempre está trabajando?

Era cierto, cada navidad Finlandia se vestía de traje rojo y salía a dar una vuelta por el mundo entregando regalos a los países, por supuesto, Sealand solo sabía que su _madre_ trabajaba en navidad, pero no tenía idea de que era Finlandia el que dejaba sus regalos bajo el árbol de navidad de su casa.

Sin embargo, normalmente llegaba a casa para cenar junto a su _esposo_ e _hijo_.

-Estoy en casa – Se escuchó la voz de Finlandia desde la puerta. Cuando llegó al salón se encontró con ese peculiar cuadro de su familia. Sonrió al verlos, por más que Suecia siguiera dando miedo, y Sealand fuera un travieso imperativo, lo cierto era que los amaba a los dos…

-o-o-o-

-¿En que trabajas, mamá? – Preguntó Sealand, lo cierto era que esa pregunta ya le rondaba en la mente desde hace una hora, cuando Finlandia llegó.

-Bueno, soy un país, ya sabes, hago lo que todo país hace – Le respondió, con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo también soy un país! – Le recriminaba el pequeño con lagrimitas en los ojos, sin comprender aún porque nadie lo reconocía como tal.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso.

- Pero da igual, Papá también es un país y él ha estado toda la tarde conmigo – Recriminó el menor.

- No le repliques a tu madre – Regaña el Sueco. Ensarta un pequeño trozo de pavo en su tenedor y lo eleva en dirección a la boca de Finlandia. El finlandés comprendió lo que intentaba hacer el sueco, así que abrió la boca y lo dejó alimentarlo.

-¿Mamá es Santa Claus? – Preguntó Sealand de repente… logrando que Finlandia escupiera su comida en la cara de Suecia.

-¿Qué…? No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Finlandia hablaba muy atropelladamente.

- Me lo explicaron Estonia, Islandia y Liechtenstein en la mañana. – Explicó – Cuando le dije a Estonia que no era justo que cada navidad llegaras a cenar tarde, Liechtenstein se metió en la conversación y comenzó a decirme que se debía a tu trabajo, y cuando le dije que no se metiera Islandia la defendió diciéndome que era cierto… y que era porque eres Santa Claus… ¿Es cierto?

-Sí – Respondió secamente Suecia, antes de que su _esposa_ pudiera negarlo.

-¡_Su-san_! – Gritó el finlandés, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Lo sabía! – Gritó Sealand… Fuera de lo desilusionado que pensó Finlandia que se encontraría, parecía emocionado. – Mañana se lo presumiré a Seborga, y a Wy. ¡Estoy seguro que ninguno de sus hermanos igualará el trabajo de mamá!

Y mientras decía eso se fue a la sala entre brinquitos de hiperactividad.

-¡Sealand, termina tu cena! – Gritó Finlandia, intentando controlar a su _hijo_. - ¡Y no abras los regalos hasta mañana!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por qué yo lo digo!

-o-o-o-

Suecia entró a la habitación que compartía con Finlandia, este se encontraba ya acostado en su lado de la cama, sin embargo, supo que no se encontraba dormido.

-Sealand ya se durmió – Le comunicó el más alto, el otro no volteó a verlo. - ¿Estás enojado?

No hubo respuestas, cuando Suecia se acostó a su lado y pasó su brazo por la cintura, para juntarlo a su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de voltear, pero se contuvo.

-Tarde o temprano lo iba a saber – Solo obtuvo como respuesta un bufido por parte del otro. – Perdón… - Susurró, hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-No… lo tomó como lo pensé. – Susurró por fin. Suecia subió su mano hacia la barbilla del finlandés, y con cuidado lo hizo voltear hacia él, para juntar sus labios.

- Lo siento – Volvió a susurrar Suecia mientras hundía de nuevo su cara en el cuello de Fin, aspirando su olor.

El abrazo del más alto lo apretujo más, no le gustaba que Fin se enojara con él, menos esa noche, cuando estuvo preocupado toda la tarde porque no llegaba a casa.

-Está bien… - Se rindió. Debía admitir que a él tampoco le gustaba estar enojado con Suecia.

Se giró y hundió su cara en el pecho de su _esposo_. Él también estaba esperando llegar a casa, con su familia, con su Su-san.

-Quiero mi regalo de navidad.

Finlandia se sonrojó, sin apartar el rostro del cuerpo ajeno porque no quería que Su-san lo viera así, le avergonzaba, a pesar de que debía estar acostumbrado.

Esa noche buena iba a resultarle muy larga al finlandés.

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse:**

Una de las cosas raras que se me ocurren, aunque esta idea me pareció adorable y divertida. Aunque me imaginé más divertida la parte en que Sealand descubre el secreto de Fin. En fin... muchas cosas las inventé en la marcha, como siempre.

Notarán que en este fic y en el Ameripan (Los que lo lean), intenté omitir los nombres humanos, simplemente porque quise darle un sentido menos personal que en otros fics randoms que he escrito. Es decir, no menos romántico sino más enfocado a los países que son en sí... Sé que es raro xD Pero ¿que le voy a hacer? (?)

¿Reviews?


End file.
